


A Romantic Birthday Surprise From Nami

by SmutKnight



Series: The Summoner's Institute [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Handholding, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Ramen, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, You let the ramen go cold you clod, leg lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Nami and her summoner have been dating for years now, but as a mermaid she lacks a lot of the 'equipment' necessary to really get intimate with him. Luckily for her, her Splendid staff skin has been announced by the Institute,  just in time for her lover's birthday...
Relationships: Nami/Summoner
Series: The Summoner's Institute [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630591
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Romantic Birthday Surprise From Nami

Mathew grinned as the beautiful aquamarine marai swam into his open arms. The swirling mass of enchanted water she used to travel around on land soaked his summoner's robes at once, but he didn’t care. When someone had been dating a mermaid for as long as he had, they got strangely accustomed to getting soaked. He felt her soft arms wrap around his neck, her warm lips kissing his cheek lightly over and over as she so often did when seeing him for the first time each day. Feeling ever so slightly more affectionate than usual, Mathew scooped the vastayan up into his arms, one arm supporting her waist and the other supporting her long elegant tail. Nami’s large tail fin waved up and down giddily, a girlish joyful giggle escaping her lips as her boyfriend span her around playfully. 

  
  


Her laughter caught the attention of several other Summoners and Champions throughout the lobby. A few scowled in jealousy, while others like Katarina and Janna swooned in adoration of their romance. Nami tapped at his shoulder as she struggled to contain her laughter. Mathew came to a stop with his lover still in his arms in a princess carry. She reached her hand up to his face and caressed his jaw lovingly before leaning forward all at once and planting a firm passionate kiss upon his lips. Her lips lingered against his for a few moments. Despite the warm familiarity of the summoner’s lips, having kissed him multiple times a day for the past few years, it still never failed to make her heart race in excitement. Conscious of the eyes that were surely upon them both, Nami broke the kiss and his her blushing cheeks by nuzzling her head against his neck.

  
  


“ _ Good morning my love, excited for your big day?” _ Nami cooed sweetly, draping her arms around his neck once more, feeling extremely protected as she was held in his. 

  
  


“ _ Good morning to you too!” _ Mathew greeted back, squeezing the slim woman slightly, these affectionate loving greetings of hers never failing to be his favourite part of the day.  _ But what did she mean by big day? _ He thought to himself. Truth be told with the new season having started just a few days before, he’d been so focused on his placements that he’d had very few moments to think of much else. He bit his lip slightly, mounting dread creeping in as he desperately tried to remember what made today significant. Nami, of course, had noticed his hesitation and looked up at him with here eyelids narrowed in an accusatory stare. She wriggled her way loose from his arms and floated in front of him, her hands against her hips. Her crimson eyes narrowed further, poking his chest playfully as he sheepishly grinned down at her, his mouth open in a vain attempt to spark his memory.

  
  


“ _ You’ve forgotten haven’t you?” _ Nami teased, prodding him again playfully, an embarrassed smirk appearing on his face as he rubbed the back of his head. 

  
  


“ _ What? Nooo… It’s uh, well it’s... “ _ His eyes lit up as a spark of realisation thankfully appeared in his mind. “ _ It’s my birthday! Of course it is, sorry I’m just uh…” _ Nami placed a finger to his lips, leaning upwards with her tail straight so that she was tall enough to plant another gentle kiss upon them, reassuring her lover.

  
  


“ _ Don’t worry, I know you’ve been working hard, and I know you’re not particularly a morning person either” _ The vastayan remarked sweetly, lowering herself and taking his hands in hers. Mathew couldn’t help but smile, a jolt of excitement running through him as he realised what she had in store for him this evening. Ever since him and Nami had gotten serious, every birthday the mermaid had insisted on him spending the evening in her apartment. The routine was familiar now, he would come up to her room and be smothered in hugs and kisses before being dragged to the dinner table where she will have prepared a buffet of delicious treats. He’d eat his fill and so would she, all the while doting on his every word. Afterwards, he’d sit on the side of her pool and she’d undo his trousers and… 

  
  


Mathew stopped his train of thought, beginning to feel excitement building and conscious that he was in public. As Nami lead him through the crowd of other Summoners and Champions towards an empty booth, he couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt at the prospect of this evenings pleasure. As a Marai, Nami didn’t have the same reproductive system as a human woman, and as such they were very limited as to what the pair could do in the bedroom. She was more than eager to pleasure him anyway that she could, using her breasts or her hands or her mouth, all of which she did frequently and unprompted. As to how he could pleasure her however, well, that was why he felt guilty. He’d tried rubbing and licking her breasts, massaging her sensitive fins, running his fingertips along every inch of her to try and find a way to give her what she gave him so often. While it was true she loved these massages, often moaning and quivering from hour-long massage sessions with her fin, she’d never been able to experience and orgasm. 

  
  


He breathed a heavy sigh as they sat down. It just wasn’t fair, that she could give him so much pleasure without him having a way to return the favour. He looked at the pretty vastayan who batted her long feminine lashes at him, admiring his handsome face. Perhaps he should refuse anything sexual from her tonight. After all, he was content to explore her tongue with his, or massage and suckle her breasts, both things they gained mutual pleasure from. After all, such a kind caring lover should be spoilt rotten too from time to time, it was the considerate thing to do. It didn’t matter that it was his birthday, he felt guilty, and he opened his mouth with the intent of explaining himself. He was interrupted by a surprisingly sultry tone escaping the innocent looking vastayan’s lips.

  
  


“ _ Are you looking forward to your present tonight, my love?”  _ She whispered, her soft silk-like tail fin caressing his crotch under the table. Despite her forwardness, Mathew noticed the beet red hue of her cheeks, checking nervously out of the corner of her eyes that no one was watching them. The friction against his crotch threatened his composure, second guessing his resolve to refuse selfless pleasure from the loving woman. 

  
  


“ _ Nami I…” _ He began, a slight look of fear visible in the woman’s eyes at the uncharacteristic seriousness to his voice. “ _ I just think that maybe we should just do… you know that I feel guilty that I can’t… so why don’t we just do stuff that gives us both equal amounts of pleasure?” _ Mathew continued, expecting those sad self-conscious eyes she made whenever he brought this topic up. He loved her to bits and he hated how anxious and upset she got about not being able to satisfy his desire to pleasure her properly. It seemed rather silly to him that she not be upset for missing out herself, but Nami was and always had been a selfless woman. The summoner raised an eyebrow curiously however, as a smirk instead appeared upon his lover’s lips as he spoke.

  
  


“ _ Hush you, it’s your day, not mine. Besides, I have a surprise for you later” _ Nami teased, her eyelashes fluttering as she beamed at him. Mathew was about to argue the point, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed his 5 v 5 teammates. They grinned at him, and Nami turned to wave at his friends. Mathew couldn’t help but laugh at how nervous they all got the moment Nami interacted with them. Regardless, he knew it must be time for their warm up game before finishing their promos, so he didn’t want to keep them waiting. He leaned across the table, taking Nami’s delicate hands in his as he kissed her tenderly on the forehead. 

  
  


“ _ I gotta go practice sweetheart, we’ll talk more later Ok?” _ Mathew assured, trying to keep his tone serious despite the mystery and excitement at what the surprise might be. “ _ I’ll see you dinner” _ He reassured, waving his lover goodbye as him and his teammates headed to the training grounds discussing what compositions would work best today. Nami sighed in adoration as she watched her man walk away, holding her head in her hands. She ordered a mint tea from one of the Institute staff and sat alone in her booth, enjoying the warmth of the beverage as she awaited today’s games to begin. 

  
  


Nami often thought about how lucky she was to have met Mathew, and how much luckier it was that the Summoner’s Institute had given their relationship their blessing. After all, they had started out many seasons ago with just a professional relationship of Champion and Summoner, which one would expect. However as a support main of high elo, Mathew and Nami found themselves spending a lot of time together between games. The conversations had slowly drifted from the rift and the current meta, to their personal interests and ambitions. Before she knew it, Nami had begun to form a crush on the handsome man. Of course, she knew that ever since the Institute opened its doors, there had been a strict ban on Summoner/Champion relations. After all, the potential political backlash such a relationship could cause could be horrendous for their reputation. Not to mention if a female champion were to become pregnant they’d be unable to compete, which simply wouldn’t do when wealth and glory were on the line.

  
  


Nami felt anxiety building in her stomach as she sipped at the refreshing tea, remembering that it wasn’t just the Institute’s rules that had stopped her from pursuing him at first. After all, she wasn’t able to get pregnant in the traditional way, and her tribe was hardly connected to the rest of Runeterra, let alone politically. No, it was her appearance that had held her back. After all, she was so different from the other women here, even the other Vastayan’s were more similar to humans than they were to her. Nami smiled, her tail swishing rhythmically under the table as the anxiety melted away. Despite her exotic appearance, and despite the Institute forbidding it, Mathew had swept her off of her proverbial feet anyway. Friendly chats turned to drinking together, drinking together turned to dinner, and dinner turned to dates. Despite their secrecy and keeping affection strictly to private places, the Institute had found out regardless. Nami remembered being inconsolable, fearful that she had cost her lover his role as a Summoner, and that she too would have her title of Champion stricken from her. Whether it was from Mathew’s careful explanations, or the lack of political threat such a relationship caused, the Institute surprised everyone by acknowledging the relationship and amending the rule. 

  
  


She finished her tea, grinning as she turned to look above the front desk at the rules which were carved into the great petricite wall. ‘ _ Any and all relationships of a romantic nature between a Champion and a Summoner must be formally disclosed with the Institute’ _ . She got up from the booth, resummoning the swirling vortex of water that allowed her movement and swam cheerfully out into the main area of the lobby. She pursed her lips, scanning the room for a very specific champion. She looked first for Leona, never being hard to spot with her incandescent armour. Sure enough she was stood leaning against her shield chatting idly to Braum and Pantheon, no doubt lecturing them of the importance of practical armour as she so often did. Leona noticed the vastayan watching and shot her a warm smile, prompting a friendly wave from Nami in response. Her gaze moved from Leona however, not the person she needed to speak to just now. Nami smirked. Sure enough, a few feet away from Leona looking at the solari with longing eyes was the pale Lunari warrior: Diana. 

  
  


Nami swam quickly over to the mid laner, taking care not to splash anyone as she moved between the crowd. She floated next to Diana who was leaning against , her cheerful smile fading into a slight frown as she eyed the glass Diana was drinking from.

  
  


“ _ You know, she really is rather easy to talk to” _ Nami whispered encouragingly, having been trying to push the assassin to build up the courage to talk to her for almost a year now. Diana flinched, having been too preoccupied ogling the curvy redhead to have noticed Nami approach. Her pale cheeks lit up with embarrassment as she waved Nami off with her hand.

  
  


“ _ I’m not in the mood today, Nami. She’s not interested in me, as I’ve told you countless times, so you can stop with this eager wingman thing you’ve got going on.” _ Diana remarked with clear irritability, taking a swig from her glass. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed the mermaid frowning, her wide eyes locked firmly on her glass.

  
  


“ _ Relax, it’s just water. What do you want anyways?” _ Diana explained, a softer and marginally friendlier tone to her voice. She had always been a bit of a loner, but as the Lunari had a history with the Marai tribe, albeit one that she wasn’t aware of until Nami had informed her, the cheerful vastayan had nevertheless made a great effort to befriend her. Reassured that her friend was not drowning her sorrows with alcohol so early in the day, Nami smiled once more.

  
  


“ _ It’s Mathew’s birthday today! I was wondering if you’d be able to…” _ Nami began, trailing off as Diana rolled her eyes. She knew what the vastayan wanted. Every year she had this disgustingly romantic routine where she’d cook him a meal, or rather, Diana would have to. After all with Nami having to rely on her floating water to move about, cooking anything at all would result in it inadvertently getting soaked. Therefore every birthday of his for the last couple of years Diana had agreed to help the hopeless romantic to cook her lover a feast. It wasn’t as if she didn’t help, the eager mermaid would chop any and all vegetables required, do all the cleaning and help with time management. Even so, Diana acted as if the ordeal was a monumental task and that she hated every second. Despite her cold exterior, however, Nami knew that the woman secretly enjoyed her company and was eager to help despite what she might say.

  
  


“ _ Yeah Ok you don’t need to bug me about it. I’ll be over later just tell me what you want me to cook.” _ Diana commented with fake annoyance, taking great lengths to conceal the warmth she felt at getting to spend the evening with her friend. Nami hugged the Lunari abruptly, her tail fin stuck out fully so as to not soak the poor woman. Diana rolled her eyes once more, leaning ever so slightly into the hug, butterflies in her stomach which she quickly drowned with another swig of water before shrugging the vastayan off of her.

  
  


“ _ I might be able to help better this time too” _ Nami declared sheepishly, touching the tips of her fingers together nervously. Diana raised her eyebrow in confusion.

  
  


“ _ And why’s that?” _ She inquired, wondering if perhaps her apartment had been remodelled to have more water-friendly cooking apparatus. Nami looked from side to side suspiciously, before leaning in and whispering in the mid laner’s ear. 

  
  


“ _There’s a new skin that lets me have legs._ ** _Real_** _legs.”_ Nami whispered excitedly, her tail fin swishing from side to side in a frenzy of nervous excitement. Diana couldn’t help but grin. Even for the bubbly vastayan the excitement she had was out of character, so it clearly meant a lot to her.

  
  


“ _ Hey that’s wonderful girl, I’m really happy for y-” _ Diana paused, a smug look appearing upon her face as realisation set in. She continued: “ _ So does that mean you get  _ **_all_ ** _ the kit, not just the legs?” _ Diana began to chuckle, Nami turning red with embarrassment as she placed her hands over her mouth to stop her from talking further.

  
  


“ _ That isn’t… I just meant that… I’ll be able to stand up and help with the… stop laughing!” _ She shouted, slapping at Diana’s shoulder lightly, looking around in embarrassment. Diana pulled the mermaid’s hand from her mouth, taking a moment to compose herself. As Nami’s friend she knew that her and her boyfriend had never been able to have sex properly, so despite the joy she got from her embarrassment, she was genuinley happy for her. 

  
  


“ _ Ok ok! I’m just teasing. You must be  _ **_very_ ** _ excited though! What a fun night you’ll both have” _ Diana teased further, making sure to lower her voice as she noticed Yasuo further along the bar shoot her a look of confusion before downing his third Sake of the morning. Nami waved her off, her eyes shut firmly in bashfulness. Diana gingerly held the girl’s hand, turning to face her properly.

  
  


“ _ You’re not too nervous about it, are you?” _ She asked, a frighteningly gentle and compassionate tone to her voice, the likes of which Nami had never heard from her edgy friend. Nami nodded shyly, squeezing Diana’s hand. 

  
  


“ _ Tell you what, I’ll help you cook whatever it is you want me to cook, and while we’re alone and out of the way of prying ears, why don’t I give you some advice? For, you know,  _ **_actual_ ** _ sex.” _ Diana suggested, much more knowledgeable about sex than her naive and previously incapable friend. Nami shook her head firmly, opening her eyes.

  
  


“ _ That’s very sweet of you but I’ll be fine. I want my first time to be special and… as nervous as it makes me I believe that going in blind will be best. B-besides Mathew has had partners before me, he’ll know how to… um…” _ Nami trailed off, finding discussing such lewd subject matters in a public place to be very uncomfortable. Diana smiled sweetly, nodding in understanding. An ethereal woman’s voice sounded out over the lobby, causing the pair to look up.

  
  


“ **_Matches will begin in 10 minutes”_ ** The announcer called out. Diana stood up from the bar and dusted herself off, taking one last look at Leona and breathing a defeated sigh before turning her attention back to Nami.

  
  


“ _ Ok well, after the games are done for the day, I’ll meet you by the changing rooms. Don’t get too nervous, Ok?” _ Diana said sternly, gripping Nami by the shoulders and pulling her in for a quick hug. Nami blinked, enjoying the brief affection from her friend, before nodding in agreement. As soon as the words ‘don’t be nervous’ left Diana’s mouth, the vastayan’s stomach began to tie itself in knots. Diana wandered off to go talk to some junglers and left Nami alone at the bar. Despite her nerves for the evening ahead, she was thankful to have such a supportive friend to help her. 

  
  


The day passed by without much of note, Nami herself only taking part in a few games as the meta seemed to lean more heavily towards aggressive supports as of late. This did however give her plenty of time to occupy her mind by chatting to the likes of Soraka, Braum and Taric who had a similar playstyle to herself. As the sun began to set outside the great glass planes that adorned the entrance to the building, Nami’s nerves once again took hold. The ethereal announcer declared today’s games to be over, and with that Nami excused herself and headed towards the changing rooms. Sure enough, there was Diana leaning against the door of one of the rooms.

  
  


“ _ There you are, saved one just for you. I looked at the announcements earlier and I couldn’t find your new skin being announced anywhere though, what’s it call-” _ Diana was silenced by Nami, an unimpressed look upon her face at having the vastayan cover her mouth with her hand twice in one day. She pushed her hand away, ready to scold the support when she noticed she was holding a finger to her lips.

  
  


“ _ It isn’t  _ **_technically_ ** _ released yet so… I shouldn’t really be using it.” _ Nami explained, double checking no one was eavesdropping on the pair. Diana couldn’t help but smirk, impressed that the otherwise innocent looking fish was so willing to break Institute rules. 

  
  


“ _ Ok… so how exactly are you planning on putting the skin on then? You know that because it’s unreleased the moment you try and walk out of the changing room the enchantment will dissipate, right?” _ Diana explained, wondering if she was perhaps planning on inviting her boyfriend in the cramped room with her. Nami shook her head, a knowing smirk on her lips.

  
  


“ _ Not if you know the right people! Come on, we need to find Orianna.” _ Nami divulged, taking Diana’s hand and leading her out into the lobby. 

  
  


It took several minutes, but the pair caught sight of her in a far corner stood next to the hulking hex-tech behemoth that was Urgot. The bald intimidating man with his spider-like mechanical legs sent chills down both the women’s spines. It was only recently that he had been allowed up out of the holding cells in the basement during the day, allowed to socialise with the other champions due to good behaviour. Even with the enchantment of non-violence meaning they were completely safe from harm, the thought of approaching the tank-like man filled them with dread. Diana was about to suggest they try something else, when Orianna spotted them both and cheerfully waved them over. As the two approached, the mask-clad man stared daggers at them. Orianna gently hugged Nami, opting for a more formal handshake with the less familiar mid laner. The sound of whirring cogs and steam being vented filled their ears as Urgot’s gun arm moved into view.

  
  


“ _ These are friends of yours?” _ Urgot inquired, staring unblinkingly at the two diminutive women. Nami gulped, and Diana clenched her fists. Orianna however laughed, patting his mechanical bolt-hurling apparatus as if he were joking.

  
  


“ _ Yes, these are friends, don’t worry so much!” _ She chimed in her pleasant robotic tone. As it turns out Orianna had recently befriended the augmented criminal, discovering that as he was partially synthetic, it was easier for her to relate to him than others. Urgot himself didn’t particularly understand a lot of what Orianna would say to him during their time together, and he especially felt out of place when her and Blitzcrank bickered back and forth about circuitry. He was, however, extremely thankful for the company and as such was very protective of his metallic friend. 

  
  


“ _ Uh… yes so, I was wondering if you could help me with that thing we talked about the other day… if that’s not too much trouble” _ Nami requested hesitantly, stammering nervously under the giant man’s threatening gaze. Orianna nodded eagerly, more than happy to help out the curious sea-dwelling woman. She reassured Urgot that she would not be gone long, as she lead Diana and Nami back to the changing rooms. Once inside the mirrored room, Orianna pulled loose a small panel near the door and began tapping at a small mechanical interface.

  
  


“ _ Even though the transformations the room creates are of a magical nature, the use of them is automated through the use of machinery. As such I am able to disable or enable certain modular components of the spells to allow the transformation to persist once you’ve left the room even though the skin is unreleased.” _ Orianna explained, Diana and Nami looking at each other and shrugging with a complete lack of comprehension as to what the artificial woman was saying. She finished tinkering with the dials and buttons of the interface and closed the panel, giving Nami a thumbs up. 

The vastayan took a deep breath, before announcing “ _ Splendid staff, please” _ out loud. Her body was clouded from head to tail fin in an iridescent shimmer as the enchantment took affect. She closed her eyes as she waited for the transformation to be complete, and opened them soon after as her companions gasped in awe. She gazed at her new form in the mirror. Her pale anemone-like hair had been replaced by long soft human hair with a dark purple hue. Her skin was pale like moonlight, similar to the lunari stood beside her. Her eyes were piercing blue like tropical waters and she wore a light silken dress that looked to be made of the petals of a large cherry blossom. She gasped, wiggling her newly acquired toes as her gaze wandered past her dress to the long elegant legs that stood below. Nami immediately threw out her arms, losing balance as her legs turned to jelly. Thankfully her friends had anticipated such an occurrence and stepped either side of her, grabbing her and helping her to support herself against them.

  
  


“ _ Wow you are…” _ Diana started, Orianna quickly cutting in: “ _ Like a princess, so beautiful!” _ She exclaimed with glee. Diana couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at how long and slender the woman’s legs were, they were practically perfect. Nami giggled giddily as her knees wobbled back and forth, the sensation of having legs completely foreign to her. She tried to move her legs in unison, almost falling as her friends kept her upright. She admired the woman in the mirror once more, noting the pretty pink rope around her slender waist in a cute bow-like knot.

  
  


“ _ Look, it’s like I’m all wrapped up for him!” _ She marvelled, unable to contain her excitement at the prospect of Mathew seeing her like this. Diana rolled her eyes, keenly aware that the birthday boy in question would be finished with the ranked placement ceremony soon and that they didn’t have long to prepare a meal for him. 

  
  


“ _ You’re beautiful, but we need to get you up to your room ready for him, come on girl” _ She reminded, nodding to Orianna to get the door while she helped Nami to walk. With her arm around Diana’s shoulder and Diana’s around her waist, the bubbly woman half stumbled and was half dragged across the lobby towards the nearest teleporter. They waved a thankful goodbye to Orianna as they teleported up to the female champion’s apartments. Thankfully for Diana, who despite the woman being dainty and slender was struggling to support her friend for much longer, Nami’s apartment wasn’t far down the hallway. Nami unlocked the door, and they stumbled through, setting Nami down next to the pool.

  
  


Diana had seen her room dozens of times, but it always impressed her just how far the Institute had gone to make sure the marai felt at home. Roughly two thirds of her room was comprised of a saltwater pool, with a wooden pier-like walkway from the door extending out into the middle. On what little floor there was, there was a stove and some cooking equipment, some storage draws low to the ground so that Nami could reach them from the neighbouring pool, and a low to the ground dining table that allowed guests to sit on the floor and for Nami to rest against the poolside to dine together. The pool itself varied in depth, with several rocky outcrops that she could rest on. In the far corner of the room was an extremely shallow flat bed-like surface with the water only a foot or so deep. At the end of this bed-like surface was a large elevated waterproof pillow. A bed that both Nami and Mathew could sleep together in, with relative comfort. Diana had wondered how the man could possibly sleep semi-submerged in water, but after feeling the water against her hands, she found it to be pleasantly warm to the point where it made her sleepy, like a warm blanket. 

  
  


Nami scooted herself into the pool, using her legs like she would her fin to navigate the water with relative ease. She did several laps of the pool, excitedly telling Diana about how weird it was to have legs while the lunari began the food preparations. Nami tried a few times to climb out of the pool to join her friend at the stove, but with her wobbly legs and complete lack of balance, Diana urged the vastayan to stay sitting down lest she fall and injure herself. Nami felt sheepish as she did as she was told, but seeing this her friend quickly handed her a knife and a few handfuls of vegetables so that the woman could still help from where she was. Soon enough the smell of a rich vegetable broth flooded the pleasantly large room, Diana having cooked up a large pot of spiced vegetable ramen. Personally she would always add some fish to the mix, but she’d never admit that to Nami. 

  
  


Diana stood with pride as she placed two bowls and the pot down on the table, alongside a bottle of wine and two glasses. She grinned from ear to ear, the excitement and anticipation Nami was feeling evidently having rubbed off on her normally withdrawn friend. Diana was about to proclaim this dish her best ever, when a tentative knock came from the door. Diana looked to the vastayan, who’s eyes were wide with nerves as she slid into the pool, swimming along to a storage unit mounted on the far wall, rummaging around for something before swimming back with a black piece of cloth held high above her head to keep it dry. She handed it to her friend who looked at it dumbly.

  
  


“ _ It’s a blindfold! Tell him to put it on before he comes in!” _ Nami whispered frantically, her heart beating in her ears as nerves threatened to get the better of her. Diana crouched down to take it, and took her friend’s hand in hers for a moment.

  
  


“ _ You’ll be fine, you got this girl.” _ Diana reassured, before standing up and making her way to the door. Meanwhile, Nami swam hastily up to one of the rock outcrops and lifted herself up so that she was sat upon it with her legs dangling into the water. The Lunari used her blinding speed to open the door, take a millisecond to appreciate Mathew’s confused face, before stepping out into the hallway beside him and closing the door once more. The Summoner blinked, having only seen a pale blur, and jumped as he realised Diana was now stood next to him.

  
  


“ _ Whoa! Hey Diana you, haha! You scared the crap out of me!” _ He joked, always feeling somewhat on edge around the cold serious assassin. Diana smirked smugly, before taking a hold of his hand and placing the blindfold in it. Now it was his turn to look at it dumbly.

  
  


“ _ It’s a blindfold genius, your girlfriend asked that I make sure you put it on” _ She explained, sounding about as interested as someone watching paint dry. Mathew was hesitant, but as he was eager to feel his lover in his arms after a rather stressful set of ranked games, he reluctantly obliged and placed the blindfold on. As soon as he did, Diana opened the door for him and pushed gently against his back so that he took a few clumsy steps forward into Nami’s apartment. The mermaid was perched anxiously on the rocky outcrop, and Diana could tell from this distance just how nervous she was. She waved at her friend and shot her a reassuring wink, before silently creeping back out of the room. As she walked down the hall towards her own apartment, she couldn’t help but feel a pang of loneliness in her chest, lingering for a few moments outside of Leona’s room. She bit her lip, shaking her head slightly, before heading away from it. 

  
  


“ _ Uh… hello? Nami? You are here right?” _ Mathew called out timidly, having heard the door shut behind him. The telltale feminine giggle he heard to his left reassured him that she was in fact there. He breathed in deeply through his nose, practically salivating at the warm spicy smell of the ramen just a few feet in front of him. His stomach growled slightly, eager to take his blindfold off.

  
  


“ _ So, is this that surprise you were talking about? The blindfold thing? Because it’s very cute.” _ Mathew complimented, unsure as to whether he should take his blindfold off yet or not. He heard a gentle splash of water, Nami no doubt having just entered the pool, as he heard her swimming towards her. He scrunched his nose up, something sounding off about the rhythm of her swimming. He didn’t dwell on it, it was probably just the blindfold messing with his senses.

  
  


“ _ No, there’s something much better for your surprise” _ Nami chimed, getting out of the pool near to him, sitting with her legs in the water. She looked her handsome lover up and down, admiring his masculine form. She found that her eyes were drawn to his crotch, despite the summoner’s robe he was wearing. She pictured his sizeable cock hidden just beneath, and the usual hot feeling soon developed in her chest, followed by a new feeling between her thighs. She pressed her thighs together, a curious damp heat between them coming from her crotch. She rubbed her thighs together struggling not to moan from the pleasant sensation that sent a shiver up her spine. She took a moment to regain her composure, striking a particularly alluring pose with her back against the floor and her legs lifted slightly with her feet in the pool.

  
  


“ _ You can take the blindfold off now, my love” _ She instructed, her heart pounding in her chest as her boyfriend blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright room. It didn’t take him long to spot Nami near his feet, laid out like an alluring siren, her long dark hair spread out across the floor. He took in her pale skin, her bright blue eyes, the frilly flower-like dress and… His jaw dropped, his eyes following her long slender legs from beneath her dress into the pool beside her. He was speechless, he felt his eyes misting up slightly as Nami waved happily at him.

  
  


“ _ Do you like it?” _ Nami asked, feeling incredibly self conscious as silence clung to the room. Wordlessly, her boyfriend unfastened his robes so that he was stood before her in just his boxers. She felt renewed heat between her thighs, sitting up suddenly on the side of the pool as her eyes studied his body, struggling to meet his eyes as her gaze struggled to move past the sizeable bulge in his underwear. He lowered himself into the pool beside her, quickly turning to face her and wrapping his arms around her. His lips met hers in a passionate loving kiss, holding one another in their embrace. Nami timidly wrapped her legs around his waist, and he gripped her thigh firmly, holding her close. The vastayan broke the kiss, moaning softly from the man’s fingers against her sensitive legs. 

  
  


Mathew ran his fingers up and down her soft thighs, in awe at how smooth and silky they were. Her moan sent a shiver of excitement down his spine, his member pushing against the fabric of his boxers. Previously he’d only been able to get such a moan from her after almost an hour of massaging her breasts and fins. He took a moment to study her adorable pale face, a shy smile between her rosy cheeks, before descending on her once more with a romantic kiss. For a few minutes the lovers kissed and danced their tongues against one another in a tight embrace, lost in the passion of each other's taste. Eventually, the summoner broke the kiss to answer her.

  
  


“ _ I love it. I love you.” _ He managed, the marai gazing deeply into his eyes as he spoke. Nami felt like she might melt, from his loving words. 

  
  


“ _ It means we can finally… I mean you can finally.” _ She blushed, taking his hand from her waist and guiding it slowly down between her thighs. She gasped as his fingertips met her entrance, having taken her panties off while Diana left the room. Mathew’s mouth hung open in surprise once more, moving his fingers slowly along her labia and up to her clit, his fingertips already slick with her warm juices. The summoner took a step backward, he lifted her dress and parted her legs slightly to get a good look at her pussy. It was clean shaven and a delicate pink, a clear glistening lust leaking from between her lips. Nami covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, peaking at him from between her fingers.

  
  


“ _ It means you can finally p-pleasure me... _ **_Oh-mmnh-ahhh_ ** _ …” _ The vastayan moaned, her lover leaning forward and nibbling gently at her neck, two of his fingers sliding slowly up into her tight hole. Her walls were hot to the touch, and Nami trembled as even just his fingers were a struggle to accommodate, stretching her out causing waves of pleasure. He moved deeper until he was knuckles deep inside of her, beginning to feel her juices drip down his wrist. Lustful moans the likes of which he’d never heard before escaped his partner’s lips, her whole body trembling and convulsing with pleasure as she felt the pressure of his fingers inside of her for the first time. He stopped licking and gently biting her neck long enough to talk.

  
  


“ _ Does that feel good?” _ He asked, sliding his fingers slowly in and out of her pussy. Nami struggled to concentrate on his words, drooling slightly from the corner of her mouth as she smiled. 

  
  


“ _ Y-yes…  _ **_ah_ ** _ … m-more please my lo- _ **_mmnh_ ** _ … my love” _ She managed, throwing her head back in pleasure as he pushed his fingers deeper into her tight pussy once more. With his free hand he moved to support her back, holding her forward so that his lips met hers once more. As their tongues explored one another in a heated exchange of love and saliva, his fingers moved steadily faster, muffling her cute squeaks and moans with his mouth. Suddenly, her body grew rigid, her thighs squeezing against his hand as she broke the kiss. A loud carnal moan escaped her lips, her walls clamping down hard against his fingers and a flood of nectar soaking his hand as she came hard. 

  
  


Nami panted and squirmed, thankful for the strong arms of her lover to help keep her upright, feeling rather light headed from the potently pleasurable experience. The fabric covering her breasts rose and fell in time with her harsh breaths, leaning forward against her lover to collect herself. Mathew gently kissed at her forehead, slowly pulling his fingers out of her, causing a slight squeak from the adorable woman. He waited a few moments to let her come down from her orgasm, leaning lovingly into her partner. After a minute or so, she had regained some composure and sat upright once again.

  
  


“ _ That was amazing baby. Thank you” _ She remarked sweetly, her cheeks flushed and her heart still racing in her petite chest. Mathew smiled back at her, a smug smirk creeping onto his lips. He moved his fingers up from between her thighs, slowly licking the clear messy liquid from them. Nami watched in embarrassment, feeling herself becoming turned on once more at the sight of her boyfriend lapping up her juices. The summoner grinned, the vastayan tasting just as sweet and pleasant as he had hoped. He pulled her close, kissing her passionate so that she could taste herself on his tongue as he lifted her up and carried her out of the pool. Nami didn’t know what turned her on more, the messy passionate kiss, or the firm bulge rubbing against her. Mathew placed her down gently onto the floor, lying down next to her. She looked at him with some confusion, but quickly realised what he wanted.

  
  


“ _ Are you sure? What if I hurt you or…” _ Nami asked timidly, not sure as to the logistics of riding someone’s face. Mathew you chuckled, reaching out and holding her hand which he squeezed reassuringly.

  
  


“ _ It’ll feel amazing for us both, don’t worry so much” _ He encouraged, desperate to have a more thorough taste of the sweet girl. Somewhat hesitatingly she moved to straddle his face, her pussy inches above his mouth, a glistening string of her lust hanging from her lips. He grabbed her waist firmly, lowering her down until his tongue met her clit. At once she moaned, leaning forward and barely catching herself with her hands against his legs. Mathew wasted no time and eagerly began lapping at her entrance, salivating at the delicious taste of her nectar as her well toned thighs squeezed his face slightly. Caught off guard by the intense pleasure clitoral stimulation gave her, she came once again mere seconds after mounting his face, her arms wobbling as she struggled to support herself. 

  
  


It took her less time to regain her composure this time, spurred on in part by the continued movements of her boyfriends tongue as he tasted more of her lust. Her hands moved from his legs to his boxers, noticing a telling wet patch where his bulge was pressed firmly against the fabric. Slowly and seductively, she ran her hand along the fabric, feeling his hard member throb and twitch with anticipation. She let out another long drawn out moan of pleasure as she felt his tongue enter her, encouraging her to stop her teasing and give him some attention. She did just that, tugging his boxers down his legs until his sizeable cock sprang forth, already dripping with precum. She began stroking the shaft, her eyes wide in shock as the realisation of what was to come dawned on her. Her boyfriend was very well endowed, almost nine inches in length and decently girthy, but this had almost never been an issue before in their relationship. Of course, it took her several attempts to even manage a little over half of his cock in her mouth, but the cute noises and faces he made meant she had persisted nonetheless. But now she had somewhere else to satisfy his cock with, and she worried that perhaps he was too big for her to handle.

  
  


She shook with enjoyment once more as Mathew brought her close to orgasm again, before lowering herself and pressing her boobs together around his shaft. Even if he was too big for her to manage, she had other tools that were tried and tested to make him come. She slowly began to massage her breasts against his cock, moving herself up and down in a milking motion. This continued for some time, long enough for Nami to grow anxious that she had been made to climax multiple times by now and he hadn’t cum even once. Instead, she switched up her technique. She held her tongue out with her mouth open, quickly becoming coated in precum as she swirled it around the tip of his cock. Soon enough she was confident enough to slide her lips down his shaft, closing her eyes as she felt his length pushing gingerly into her throat. Even after performing this act many dozens of times, her eyes still watered taking his meaty cock all the way into her throat. She persisted and soon enough her lips were pressed firmly against the base of his cock, her back arching and shuddering as he brought her to yet another messy orgasm.

  
  


By now Mathew’s grip had moved from her waist to her pillowy thick ass cheeks, spreading them to plunge his tongue deeper into her messy hot entrance. He felt himself bottoming out in her throat as she deepthroated him, and he ceased his assault with his tongue just long enough to bite his lip roughly. He struggled against the urge to climax, closing his eyes as he tried to desperately picture the ranked games he’d been playing earlier and not the curvy goddess currently throating his cock. It seemed to work, as the building tension dissipated after a few tense moments. He didn’t want to cum, not yet. This was the first time he’d had the opportunity to pleasure his love properly, he wanted to make sure she got the full experience. He tapped her side gently as his licking stopped, causing Nami to slide his cock out of her throat and climb off of his face.

  
  


She opened her mouth to ask if he was okay, worried perhaps the rocking of her hips had been too rough, but found herself being lifted slightly and rolled over, pinned to the floor below her boyfriend. He held her wrists firmly against the wooden floor, his nectar coated lips descending upon hers, and the pair passionately and messily kissed for a few moments. 

  
  


“ _ You managing ok?” _ Mathew asked with a grin, his twitching cock slick with her saliva resting heavily on her flat stomach. Nami nodded eagerly, the continued orgasms creating a lustful haze that consumed her thoughts like never before.

  
  


“ _ I… I want to…” _ She began, a timid tone of voice as she struggled against his wrists slightly, wiggling her hips and moaning slightly as the base of his cock rubbed against her clit.    
“ _ I want you inside me,  _ **_please_ ** _ ”  _ Nami pleaded, a look of longing, lust and unquenchable desire in her blue eyes. Mathew needed no further instruction, moving backwards and rocking his hips forward slightly, kissing her once again as he tried to guide his cock into her drenched pussy. He tried for a few moments to push inside of her, the pair giggling at one another as the head of his cock slid against her lips once again. The laughter was cut short as Nami gasped desperately, the thick head of his cock stretching her walls out as it pushed between them. Mathew stopped still, making sure she was ok, getting a moaned “ **_mmyes_ ** _ ” _ in response. 

  
  


Smirking, he began to slowly rock his hips back and forward a few inches, less than half his cock pushing up into her desperately tight pussy, her lips gripping his shaft tight as he moved around. He knew he was big and he knew this was her first time, so despite his eagerness to pound his dainty girlfriend hard against the floor, his thrusts were slow and steady to allow her time to adjust. Or at least, that was his plan. After less than a minute inside of her, the marai wrapped her legs tight around his waist, locking them over one another as she pulled him in for a deep messy kiss. This eagerness from the woman he loved caused his gentle thrusts to grow deeper and harder, inch by inch, thrust till thrust, until he found himself bottoming out inside of her. A small trickle of blood betrayed her hymen breaking.

  
  


The moment his cock met her cervix her back arched and she screamed with pleasure, squirting messily onto his cock as the curious mix of pain and pleasure made her quiver helplessly below him. Her walls clamped down on his cock, and any attempt to pull out threatened to suck the cum right out of his pulsing shaft. He turned his head to the side, trying desperately not to cum, not wanting to finish just yet. Despite the beauty moaning and shuddering beneath him, he managed once more not to climax, though he wasn’t certain how much more he could take. Steeling himself, he pumped her tight pussy hard over and over, causing her to climax several times in the space of just a few minutes, a literal drooling mess as his tongue explored hers. As he bottomed out inside of her hard once more, she moaned out a desperate “ ** _Fuck_** **”** Which caught Mathew off guard, his sensitive and polite partner scarcely swearing at all. Keen to push her further, he pulled out, flipping her onto all fours.

  
  


He ripped the dress from her, eagerly groping and spreading her plump ass, teasing her asshole with his fingertips. Nami shivered and leaked lustful juices down her thighs and onto the floor below as she fought to catch her breath.

  
  


“ _ I-in my butt?” _ She asked nervously, not even aware this was a thing people did until this moment. Mathew rubbed the head of his cock against her ass, his head dripping with precum, his balls aching slightly from being denied a climax so often.

  
  


“ _ Please, I promise it’ll feel amazing.” _ He reassured, gripping her waist and holding her hair in his free hand. Nami trembled in anticipation, too exhausted and desperate for more to act coy.

  
  


“ _ Put it inside me, Summoner. I want to feel you in my ass” _ She begged, causing Mathew’s cock to twitch. She only ever called him summoner when she was eager to please him. He used his fingers to stretch her ass for a few minutes, making sure to warm her up, his fingers alone causing yet another messy orgasm from his lover as a puddle slowly began to form between her legs. He pushed his thick head against her ass and was pleased when it slowly slid inside of her. He gripped her waist roughly, fighting not to cum as the even tighter walls of her ass scarcely accommodated his shaft. He pushed slowly further inside of her, her hot soft walls clinging tight against him. He got about half way inside of her, and he noticed her moving her hips back into him. She was panting and moaning, clearly wanting the whole thing. 

  
  


He wrapped her long hair around his wrist, using it as a handhold to force himself deeper inside her still, her soft ass cheeks coming to rest against his waist as he bottomed out inside of her. Nami felt breathless, her mind swimming with lust, feeling entirely filled up by her lover. She struggled to speak, high pitched squeaks and desperate slutty moans all that could escape her lips as her boyfriend’s girthy cock moved back and forth inside of her. The lewd noises escaping her mouth only served to turn her on further, both surprised and impressed that she was responsible for such desperate slutty sounds. Satisfied that she could take it, the summoner no longer held back on his desire for unbridled roughness. He gripped her hair tight and pounded into her rear, the clapping of her soft ass against his body scarcely audible above the pleasure fuelled of his overstimulated girlfriend as she continued to be in complete and utter ecstasy. She loved how rough he was, she loved having her hair pulled, she loved being filled up, and she loved his massive cock rearranging her insides. 

  
  


The aggressive fucking continued for several more minutes, Nami a whimpering quivering and exhausted wreck beneath him as his thrusts slowed to a halt. He slowly pulled out of her tight ass, spanking it lightly and affectionately as Nami rolled onto her back panting. She lifted her head curiously, despite her exhaustion, as she had expected to feel his thick creamy warmth flood her insides at any moment but had not yet felt a thing. His cock twitched and throbbed, droplets of pre dripping onto the floor below, but there was no cum. Nami grinned wickedly, there was no way she wasn’t making him orgasm on his birthday. She crawled forwards on all fours, lying beneath him as her tongue licked up from his balls, along his shaft, up to his head. Mathew closed his eyes and moaned quietly, but Nami was surprised to find his hand pushing her away slightly.

  
  


“ _ I want you to use your feet” _ He explained, having never experienced the pleasures of a foot job before. Nami sat up, kissing and licking his neck passionately, before scooting backwards enough to place her feet against his cock. She had no idea how this worked, and it didn’t help that her legs wouldn’t stop shaking from pleasure and exhaustion. She steeled herself, using the soles of her feet either side of his shaft. 

  
  


She used his moans and soft “ _ fuck _ ”s as a guide as to what worked and what didn’t. With one foot she gently massaged his balls with her sole, and the other she gently gripped his head with her toes. With how sliick his cock was with both their messes, coordinated movements were a struggle for the inexperienced vastayan. She struggled for a while to work out a good position to jack him off, like she would with her hands, and eventually settled for holding his shaft between her toes as she moved her legs up and down in a pumping action. Judging by his laboured breaths, he was getting close, so she picked up her pace and began to tell him how sexy he was, how she was the lucking woman in the world, and how only he could fuck her brains out whenever he wanted.

  
  


The flirtatious comments were enough to finally send the summoner over the edge. He came hard, thick ropes of messy cream spurting out of his cock in a fashion that would put the tidecaller’s ultimate to shame. He shuddered as several loads worth of cum erupted from his cock, splattering his lover’s face and hair, leaking down between her breasts and landing on her stomach. Nami flinched slightly, clamping his cock between her feet as he continued to orgasm, several lines of cum leaking along her toes and down her ankles, dripping audibly onto the floor below him. Nami slowly removed her feet, a smug look of accomplishment upon her tired face as she lapped some of his cream from where it had landed on her lips. Mathew felt lightheaded from such a thunderous and intense orgasm, struggling to stay sat upright as Nami snuggled up against him. 

  
  


Taking a few moments to make sure they were both Ok, enjoying the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies, the mess covered lovers moved tiredly into the pool where Mathew princess carried the support onto the shallow bed-like structure. He lay her down, admiring the adorable albeit cum coated woman, before laying down beside her. Despite her complete and utter exhaustion she managed to float the gruelling few inches over towards him, snuggling lovingly against his arm. Mathew, not content with such minimal skin-to-skin contact, pulled the dainty vastayan up onto him so that she was practically lying atop him, their lips finding each other once more as they lovingly and passionately made out. After a few minutes of cooling down, Nami rested her head against his chest sleepily, grinning from ear to ear at how successful she had made his birthday.

  
  


“ _ Was it as good as you’d hoped? Pleasuring me?” _ She asked softly, her tired voice barely more than a whisper. Mathew couldn’t help but laugh gently, always impressed by just how selfless she truly was.

  
  


“ _ It was amazing. It was everything I’d dreamed of and more. You’re perfect.” _ He reassured, Nami cuddling him tighter still as she felt a warm fuzziness from his romantic words. She lifted her head from his chest to look at him.

  
  


“ _ Will you be wanting to do that again? I mean… if that’s something that interests you.” _ The vastayan inquired, trying and failing to act coy. Her Summoner smirked, knowing just how much she had enjoyed herself by how much mess she’d made. 

  
  


“ _ Every night” _ He informed, causing Nami to rub her thighs together in anticipation. Just as she began to settle back down in his warm embrace, she suddenly shot up with a gasp, looking towards the table where sat the now cold pot full of ramen.

  
  


“ _ No! We forgot!  _ **_Shit_ ** _ , Diana will kill me!” _ She shouted, prompting a hearty chuckle from Mathew, who reassured her that he’d reheat it in a bit once he’d rested his eyes a little. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
